love is all that matters
by Kluvly
Summary: Its Eli and Clare's 1 year anniversary. Where will their relationship take them?  Full of drama, romance, and very intense rivalry.
1. Chapter 1

_Love is all that matters **Chapter 1**_

_**Summary:** Its Eli and Clare's 1 year anniversary. Where will their relationship take them? (Full of drama, romance, and very intense rivalry.) _

_Setting: degrassi high school._

_Warning: this story IS rated M so if you can't handle_ it don't read it…

**W**ow. A year, it's been a year since me and Clare have been going out. I keep asking myself how I got so lucky.

"Hey dude," Adam said walking my way.

Sup Adam?

"Soooo…what are you getting Clare for your anniversary?"

I don't know dude, what do you think she'll like?

"Hmmm…why don't we head to the mall after school and find her something."

Cool, see you then.

(Clare's P.O.V) It's Eli and I's one year anniversary Friday and I have no idea what to get him (I mean it shouldn't be that hard I have been his girlfriend for a year.)

"Clare! Clare!" I could hear the clicking of Alli's heels as she got closer.

Yes Alli?

"Soooo…what are you getting Eli for your anniversary?"

I don't know Alli but I want it to be special.

"Well when you figure it out tell me." And with that she took off down the hall to second period.

(Clare's thoughts) Hmm…something special, something I've never given anyone… (Then it hit her) of course I'll give him my virginity. It's perfect. (Just thinking about it made Clare's face heat up)

(At the mall)

(Eli's P.O.V) "Hey, what about this?" Adam called looking at a scrapbook.

Na…she has tons of scrapbooks already.

(After an hour of looking)

"I found it Adam!" "It's perfect."

(Clare's P.O.V) "Are you sure Clare? I mean this is a serious gift. What about you purity ring?

Yes Alli, I'm ready. My ring means I should be ready and in love when it happens and I am.

"Well ok then to the mall!"

The mall? What for?

"Well lingerie of course.

(At the mall)

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Alli I am not wearing that.

"Oh come on Clare, it's cute.

NO! Look its way to small and….and WH-what if he doesn't like it?

"Clare He'll love it now try it on."

(Eli's P.O.V) .!

"Dude what's wrong?"

My hair won't go the way I want it, what if Clare doesn't like it?

"Dude she loves your hair, here let me do it…

(20 min. later)

It's awesome, thanks Adam.

You're welcome, now go…

(Clare P.O.V)

"Wow" I opened the door and Eli's mouth practically hit the ground and his eyes looked like they were gonna pop out their sockets. Well, I can't blame him; I mean I admit I look pretty darn good.

Wow was all he could say while he was zoned out but I did get a chance to check him out and I say he looked "HOT". He had on his black skinny jeans (of course) with a grey button up and black vest and tie. (Did I mention his hair looked awesome?)

(Eli's P.O.V) Wow. Was all I could get out. I mean Clare is naturally beautiful but tonight…I couldn't stop the dirty things running through my mind right now. She had on a strapless baby blue silk dress on that stopped just above her knees and it really brought out her eyes which by the way look huge with that dress on. Darn that purity ring.

"Um, Eli?"

I'm sorry what? I said after zoning out. (Clare giggles) Wow she has the most beautiful giggle ever!

"Sooo… were to?"

Well I was thinking dinner then maybe a movie at my house?

"Sounds great"

(Later)(Clare's P.O.V)

We got to the restaurant and Eli was a complete gentleman (as always) and it was so cute. We had a special table reserved for us and after we ordered we decided to exchange gifts.

"You first" he said (don't worry I have a back-up gift.)

Okay then, with that I pulled out a medium sized box out of my huge purse. When he opened it his face lit up.

(Eli's P.O.V) Wow not only was Clare beautiful tonight but she was awesome also she got me just what I wanted in the box was a limited edition Dead Hand shirt and an exact replica of my old guitar pick chain that my mother got me that I had lost. "Clare h-how did you-"

"Eli, you think I didn't notice you didn't have it anymore? Well I got this one specially engraved, look on the back." So I did…and sure enough there it was, "To Eli, know always that I love you". Love Clare. I almost cried but instead I pulled her into the biggest hug and most passionate kiss I could think of.

"Glad to see you like it." She said breathless

"Like it? I love it. But now it's your turn" with that I took out a small rectangular box. She had the biggest smile on her face when she opened it and I knew she loved it.

(Clare) Whoa… when Eli opened his gift he smiled not smirked but actually smiled a genuine smile and it just made my heart melt and really turned me on. And when he handed me mine I KNEW I was smiling. It was beautiful, a silver chain like Eli's but instead of a guitar pick it was a heart and in the middle was a baby blue birthstone.

Wow Eli, I love it!

"I knew you would" and he put it around my neck. I couldn't wait to give him… (My other gift)

We got to Eli's house at about 6:00 and it was perfect timing too… if only he knew what awaited him.

**REVIEWS? tell me if you like it so far because its my first story and should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

(Clare's P.O.V)

"So where are your parents?" I asked as we entered his home. "Cece (his mom) and Bullfrog (his dad) are on a four day road trip, they just left this morning."

(Perfect) I thought.

So what movie are we watching? I asked knowing he was going to pick a scary movie. "I was thinking 'Sweeney Todd' he said. And of course I was right it was a scary movie.

"Ugh, fine…"

(Eli's P.O.V)

Wow it wasn't even an hour into the movie and Clare was already smothering her face into my shirt, but I wasn't complaining.

"Clare it's not even the scary part yet "

"Well I don't like seeing blood, no wonder this is a horror film." I had to chuckle at that.

(Clare's P.O.V)

I couldn't take it anymore I had to get it going so when I got bored of the movie I started looking at Eli's neck and I never noticed but he has two moles that look just like vampire bites on it, and my vampire fetish instincts wouldn't let me hold back I had to do it. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his neck I felt him stiffen from surprise and I smirked and continued to suck on his neck.

"Cl-Clare Wha-what are you-Ah!" just then I buried my teeth into his neck not enough to break the skin but enough for him to feel it. He pulled my face away from his neck and placed his lips to mine and about 10 min. went by as our tongues wrestled for dominance and his winning.

(NAROWATORS P.O.V)

Just then Eli gently pushed her back on the couch so he was lying comfortably between her legs. Moans and groans were heard as they tugged and kissed and pulled on each other's hair neck and lips.

"E-Eli?" Clare asked between kisses.

"Hmm?" he responded

"Do you think we could g-go in the b-bed room?"

Eli looked at her for a second then smiled and nodded his head and carried her upstairs.

They tumbled into the bedroom there lips never parting. Eli tossed Clare onto the bed gently and crawled on top of her being cautious not to crush her. Their hands roamed each other's bodies. Clare reached up to tug on his shirt; he took this as a sign and took it off. Now Clare was staring at his beautifully toned abs, he wasn't buff but he wasn't fat that was for sure.

Then he started to tug on her dress too, he looked at her to make sure it was ok and she nodded. He slowly unzipped it and she helped him pull it down by the time it was off, her face was red as a tomato. Then he noticed she was wearing lingerie! His eyes widened and pants tightened but he continued.

"Don't be shy Clare. Eli whispered in her ear. "You're beautiful."

"I love you Eli" Clare whispered softly

"I love you too" he said back right before he kissed her again

"I love your lips…" he said then kissed her lips

"I love that cute blush you get when I complement you…" he kissed her cheeks.

He made his way down her body

"I love your stomach, your arms, your legs and everything else about you and don't you forget that.

Clare had never felt so loved by anyone in her life and that's what she loved about him.

Then she flipped them over so she was on top…she had no idea where this boldness came from but she liked it, and she didn't hear Eli complaining either. She kissed him down his neck to his chest and stopped at the belt buckle of his pants. She slowly unbuckled his belt and his zipper and pulled his pants down leaving him only in his black boxers. Clare blushed at the bulge showing through his boxers, she was pretty flattered that she had this affect on him. She pressed her palm onto his erection and he let out a small hiss and she smirked.

She felt so inexperienced but she thought 'hey it's worth a try'.

She slowly pulled his boxers down to reveal his fully erected member. "Clare you don't have to do this" Eli said knowing he didn't want her to stop.

Clare just ignored him and rapped her small hand around his cock and gave it a small squeeze. Eli let out another hiss and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked

"No, no k-keep going" he answered

She then continued what she was doing; she slowly pumped her fist up and down then soon speeded up. Then she wondered, what would happen if…she slowly leaned forward

"Clare? What are you?-OH! She wrapped her lips around the base of his cock and sucked softly and stroked what wasn't in her mouth. "Fuck, Clare" he said under his breath, for someone so inexperience she had the hands of a goddess. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. She removed her mouth and continued to stroke him she twisted her hand a little and Eli let out a thankful moan and she moved her mouth to his ear and whispered "I can't wait to feel you inside of me" and with one last stroke he came all over her hand she let out a surprised shriek and went to go wash her hands and Eli pulled up his pants as well as his boxers. When she got back she asked "was that ok?"

"Ok? It was great, but now, it's your turn." and he practically pounced on her and started to kiss her heavily. He kissed down her neck, down to her collar bone, to the top of her breasts.

"Can I take this off?"He said referring to her lingerie top

She blushed and nodded and he yanked at the snaps on it and devowered her right breast in his mouth while messaging the other with his other hand. Then switched to the other and repeated the pattern. Clare let out a loud moan, and this made Eli's pants tighten again. He made his way down her stomach then to her thighs avoiding the obvious problem. Then without warning he pushed her panties aside and slid his fingers in, she let out a small yelp from surprise and he smirked and pumped his fingers in and out of her drenched hole. He could feel her about to come and he removed his fingers and before she could protest he slid his tongue into her tight pussy as his tongue moved fast inside of her "Eli!" she shouted as she came and Eli lapped up her juices like it was nothing. He made his way back up to her face and kissed her and asked "How was that?" but she was speechless. "Eli, I wasn't playing when I said I can't wait to feel you inside of me, I want you now." Eli looked confused for a second but then asked

"Are you sure? What about you vowel?"

"Eli, my vowel just means to Wait till I'm in love and I am, with you." Eli looked into her eyes and saw no doubt so he complied. He reaches into his side drawer and took out a condom and took off his pants and slid it on. Clare just watched with eager eyes. After he lined himself into position he asked, "Are you sure Clare? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Eli, I'm ready"

"this is gonna hurt a like hell and I'm sorry for that" and with that he slowly entered her and he was right it did hurt like hell.

Clare held on to his shoulders tightly as he broke her barrier, a few tears escaped from her eyes and Eli immediately felt guilt.

"Are you ok Clare because we could stop."

"No, it just hurts a little that's all, keep going."

And so he did the pain started to subdue and all that was left was pleasure. "Oh Eli, faster" and he went faster. They were both in pure bliss and Eli felt Clare's walls tighten around him and she came yelling his name seconds after. And he came after her shortly. He pulled out of her and disposed of the condom and laid back next to her. "That. Was. Amazing. She said in-between breaths. He agreed and kissed her cheek. "Happy anniversary Clare, I love you" he said "I love you too Eli, and happy anniversary.

**Reviews?** **I'm gonna end it here but don't worry I'm gonna be writing a lot more so don't give up on me.**


End file.
